


LET IT BURN

by Patty_Parker60



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Things get HOT in the AU of Station 19 couples Vicley, SullyVandy,and some to announced (I may pair TRAVIS with the hot SAPD PatrolOfficer, or even the Chief's Son from 9-1-1 LoneStar).9-1-1 couples Maddie Buckley and Chimney, plus Athena and Bobby:will they start assembling CRIBS?I haven't quite decide in which direction to take the SLEEPY HOLLOWCHARACTERS at this time.
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Jules Karr (OC Female-Station 19)/Tucker Brett (OC/RP-Station 19), Victoria (Hughes) Ripley/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. JULE'S POV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Diamondlachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondlachel/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [krazykole27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazykole27/gifts), [courtnee81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtnee81/gifts), [KweenMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KweenMae/gifts), [RiverFive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverFive/gifts), [Derevko91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derevko91/gifts), [CityofEmeralds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofEmeralds/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [daggerncloak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerncloak/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [KoalaParrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *VERY EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT*
> 
> The Captain of Station 31, Tucker Brett, is an  
> Australian transplant hired during the state of  
> Washington's loan of firefighters to battle the  
> blazes in New South Wales. He brings with him  
> his long-time lover, Jules Karr, who is also his  
> trusted Executive Assistant. Hired under a 'personal  
> services' contract, Jules' responsibilities are to see to  
> The Captain's EVERY need, whatever they may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We find them in the Master bedroom of JK's downtown  
> condo, engaging (as they do whenever and sometimes wherever  
> they can), and daily if possible...as is her custom, under her business  
> wear Jules is clad in semi-expensive, provocative lingerie (suspenders,  
> hosiery, and spike heels of varying colours and materials-tonight it  
> is satiny emerald green suspenders, gun-metal hose, shoes a shade  
> darker than her underthings (her discarded brassiere and thong are of  
> the same color and material as the rest of her delicates; from the  
> famed **Boux Avenue** collections.

He moves more quickly, more urgently, his hips rotating as he slid out of me, slowly  
sliding back in. He began to stroke in and out of my pussy, keeping a steady, slow rhythm.  
His cock felt like heaven as he made fucked me, his lips kissing every inch of my skin he could  
reach. My hands roamed over his back as I felt another orgasm getting ready to crash over my body.  
I moan his name: "BRETT", and he went deeper, pressing harder inside me, and he urged me to cum.

And I DO: I explode, shivering beneath him, and screaming his name, just as he asked. I writhe beneath  
him as the orgasm raked through my body in intense waves of pleasure. My skin seems on fire, my skin  
seems to sizzle at his touch. I jerk, and twist about, cumming again when his finger finds its way to  
my clit and rubbing it softly as he continues to stroke in and out of me, his pace slower, but still steady.

When I came down again, I flipped us over, straddling his cock and moaning as I slid down over him,  
my pussy encasing his now throbbing shaft. I take his hands and bring them to my heavily bobbling,  
bouncing E cup chebs, his big fingers squeezing so firmly they indent the flesh. The look on his face,  
as I peer down at him through the curtain of hair shading my eyes, makes me shiver; his eyes are dark  
blue pools of PURE WANT.

"Oooooooh!", I groan when a thick index finger, coated with some of the abundant juice slicking our  
groin areas, pokes into my sore anus, swirling in time to my rising and falling. I'm not all that taken  
aback...sooner or later nearly 100% of my lovers (of both sexes) start angling for a bit of 'bum-fiddling'....


	2. 9-1-1 BOBBY AND ATHENA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena's quiet night in

Athena doesn't bother texting her husband about the best news she  
has received in many years: beginning immediately, she and Bobby can  
begin 'condom-less sex'; the significance of that is since Bobby asked for  
a SON when they first married, they lost a year because of her possible  
infection by first husband Michael Grant and his higher-risk lifestyle. She  
is still within optimum childbirth age, eve with the delay (her OBYGN  
had advised that they NOT try for a child until their blood panels test  
clear for one year).

The GOI+C (GIANT ORANGE IDIOT + CREEP) is in Los Angeles this evening, and  
Captain Nash is 'up' on standby. he should be home by 2 or 3, by which time  
she'll be asleep. It's fine-TOMORROW HE'D BETTER EAT HIS WHEATIES; he wants  
a child, then strap up!


End file.
